Talk:Trial by Wind
Fought Garuda on Darksday. Parsed my fight out to be 7669 damage from nukes (blizzard III) and ~240 from DoT spells, putting Garuda's HP in the 7900-8000 range. --Lirmont 00:07, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Corrections and Commentary * I triggered the Trial by Wind quest, then checked my Raboo fame. According to the wiki, i checked Fame 5, not 6 as indicated. Nightbyrd 06:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Same for me, fame 5, was given fork. Changing main page to reflect only requires fame 5. --Kariudo 08:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *I had 6 Selbina/Rabao fame and did not recive this quest, I had to get San d'Orian fame up to 6 before I was able to start the quest. I also now have 8 Selbina/Rabao fame.--Cureall 18:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloable by a 75RDM/BLU keeping all buffs up, fairly easy battle. * Easily killable by 2 75SMN. * Soloable by 75SMN/WHM with good gear using Shiva & Elemental Siphon when available. * Duoable by 75DRK/NIN and 75WHM/BLM. * Easily duoed by 2 WHM/NIN * NIN75/RDM37 can easily solo this, keeping barspells up. * Soloable by MNK75/NIN37. Hundred Fists was used but not completely necessary. The only help shadows are are for the regular physical attacks. I'd say more then half of the Avatars moves go through shadows anyway. Did use basic gear along with Melee Hose (For extra health for Summon 2-Hour) * Comfortably duoed by 75WHM/37NIN and 70RDM/35NIN on Lightningsday, with one Convert followed by WHM Cure V and RDM Cure IV. Both jobs pulled equal hate, and Paralyze was the only debuff that landed. Hexa Strike did ~200 damage, as did Blizzard II. * Soloable by a 75RDM/37WHM keeping all buffs up, fairly easy, Convert + Divine Seal after the 2hr to get mp back up. Only problem was to be careful of Wind Blade after she drops your Stoneskin * Solo'd by a 72RDM/36WHM using a bind-nuke strategy. Almost timed out on my run. -- Azureshock * Me (61BST/WHM) and some of my friends (75DRG/WHM and 75WHM/BLM) Killed This NM on an Windsday and was suprisingly Easy I acctully Suggest going on an Windsday it was that easy... WHm some how was tanking it XD we all came out fine the lowest our HP got to was about 50% Used Super jump When It 2 hred Other than that all was fun ----- Shadowlina Slyth * Duoed by 75BLU/37NIN Hume and 75BLU/37NIN Tarutaru on Windsday --Howie_Lev * Duoded by 75SAM/DNC and 72DRG/WHM. *Soloable by 90 Drg/Whm with major difficulty. Ran out of mp, used maybe 12 hi-pots, couldn't stop quaffing long enough to weaponskill. Very Scary. Second time around, when I had my routine down (and remembered those oh-so-important bar- spells, lol), it was much easier. Used no potions and still had mp at the end. Go on the day the avatar is weak.~Zazhi, sylph *Super easy solo on 95DRG/WHM Hume, Iceday, could only hit me once for 71+15 followed later by a 275 (20 on Wyvern with Steady Wing) Aerial Blast. Previous testimonial had me worried there!--Aenanai 05:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) * 99 WHM/SCH solo with item level 117 gear and weapon -- extremely easy. Took no damage with Stoneskin, Baraera, Shell V, Protect V. Repeatable im not gettting garuda dagger reward option!?! i tossed it long ago and need it again. am i missing a reset step? --Kerah 21:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) tossed mine too and am unable to get it again ;;. dont think you can